


Downward Dog

by yourdadjustcallsmeKatyUNHhhh



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian has a manbun, Fluff and Humor, I’m sorry, M/M, One Shot, Promises, Yoga, this is just a load of fluff, we all need friends like deacury, yoga instructor Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdadjustcallsmeKatyUNHhhh/pseuds/yourdadjustcallsmeKatyUNHhhh
Summary: It was all Freddie’s fault.Roger originally didn’t want to go to this damned class, yet the minute he locked eyes with the handsome instructor, he found himself unable to keep himself away from the studio.





	Downward Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Please indulge my hippy heart with this one as I present:
> 
> Brian as a fit yoga instructor and Roger as the member who cannot keep away.
> 
> This took me a long time to write so apologies about that.
> 
> Tumblr: reheadyfreheady

It was all Freddie’s fault 

That’s what Roger kept telling himself after it all began on that fateful Thursday evening.

It wasn’t Roger’s idea. He was sat in his joint flat when his housemate, and best friend Freddie strolled into his room, bearing both a yoga mat and a shit eating grin. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Roger’s various essays were sprawled accords his bed, the blond well aware of the looming deadlines that came with his biology degree.

“What?” Roger snapped, shuttling his book when he realised that he definitely couldn’t concentrate when Freddie stood in nothing but leggings and a tank top, looking more like a twat than Roger had ever seen him look before. Freddie rolled his eyes in response.

“Get off your fat ass. You’re coming to yoga with me.”

“No way.” Roger confirmed, looking away from Freddie and back to his books. He had done absolutely zero revision this semester, and he definitely couldn’t fail this module, especially for something like a yoga class. “Why isn’t Deaky going with you?”

Deaky was dragged along weekly to Freddie’s yoga classes. Freddie assured them that it made them spiritually closer in their relationship but Roger thought it was a pile of shit. Roger was not the calm and subdued type. Roger could never calm his racing mind.

“Deaky’s got an exam. I’m not taking no for an answer Roger, you’re coming with me.”

And that was how Roger ended up in the university’s yoga studio at 4pm on a Thursday, sitting gingerly in easy pose on his mat, with Freddie bouncing excitedly next to him. He wanted to die.

That was, until, the yoga instructor walked in.

Being a university class, it was an older student that led the session; one that Roger had never seen before much to his utter dismay. His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as he traced the tall boy, long curly hair scraped back in a bun as he stepped over the people to the mat at the front over the room, flashing everyone a grin. Roger’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Hi guys. Lovely to see so many new faces!” He smiled, sending a small wink Roger’s way. Roger nearly died.

“I knew you’d like him,” Freddie whispered, smirking just as the lights dimmed and the class was ordered to lie on their backs in the darkness. The sound of Brian’s voice hushing sweet calmness into the silent room not helping Roger’s wide open eyes and beating heart.

He assessed his situation, like Deaky would so often tell him to do in a situation like this. Roger thought. He was in a yoga studio, with a very beautiful instructor (which Freddie failed to mention). This instructor was dressed in nothing but a tank top and leggings that hugged his arse so deliciously that Roger was unable to concentrate so much that he didn’t realise that the others had their legs in the air. He snapped his head to Freddie, ready to start on him, out of eyeline from the beautiful teacher.

“I can’t fucking believe you didn’t tell me that he was an abolsute sort!” Roger hissed, glaring at Freddie whilst they both circled their legs in the air, Freddie giggling slightly at the sight.

“Thought it would be more fun to see you suffer during this hour class.” Freddie shrugged, smirking as Roger eyes widened.

An hour.

A whole hour of Roger trying not to nut as he caught sight of the man’s incredibly defined torso peeking out from where his top raised up. He looked strong enough to pin Roger against the wall. That thought occupied his brain for a few moments as he gulped back his lustful feelings and stood, following the more experienced yogis in front of him as they twisted and contorted their bodies in ways Roger didn’t even think was physically possible. He felt even more clumsy and embarrassed as he tried his hardest to not be mentally scrutinised for his bad technique by the man who kept offering encouraging smiles Roger’s way.

Roger was in deep.

///

A week later and Roger found himself back in the studio. He had brought it upon himself to invite his way into couples yoga with Freddie and John out of sheer excitement at the prospect of meeting tall beautiful poodle head again, maybe even exchanging a few words rather than brief breathless smiles as Roger was stuck in awkward angles (which he assumed was definitely not attractive from Brian’s point of view.)

And so, he dragged the couple along 15 minutes before the class was scheduled to start, and sent a smirk to a knowing Freddie, as he grabbed a yoga mat and seated himself smack bang in the middle of the front row, directly in front of Poodle Heads view when he started the class. Unfortunately, Poodle Head was yet to arrive.

“So that’s why you made a fucking effort today.” John commented, unrolling his own mat out and positioning it next to Roger’s, giving him the side eye as he noted the way Roger was purposely wearing one of Freddie’s daring tank tops, and leggings that Roger thought, made his ass look great.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Deaky.” Roger shrugged innocently, but with a flash of excitement in his eyes as he heard more people enter through the back door.

“You just want to impress Brian.” Freddie rolled his eyes. Roger felt a pang in his chest at Freddie’s words. The stranger’s name was Brian. For some odd reason, Roger’s slight crush didn’t seem so strange now he had a name to the (frankly gorgeous) face.

“So what if I do?” Roger shot back, eyes gleaming as he whipped his head around just in time to spot ‘Brian’ walking through the door, lugging a suitcase of yoga mats behind him. Roger faced back to Freddie and John. “You can’t deny that man is gorgeous.”

“He plays guitar too.” John so helpfully added, watching the way Roger gulped back his desire with a smug grin.

“Jesus wept.” Roger muttered, a little breathless, imagining the talented fingers that brushed his guitar and yoga block, but instead, picturing them clasped tightly around Roger’s-

No. Yoga was supposed to be calming.

Roger watched intently as Brian greeted his regulars with a smile. Watching how Brian gently embraced a red headed girl, or high fived a freshman with a grin. It made Roger wonder whether this beautiful man was actually available. Roger wouldn’t be surprised if he had queues of people waiting to date him.

However insecure Roger felt about his lack of flexibility or how this was only his second class, he felt all of his worries dissolve as Brian’s eyes scanned the room before landing on Roger, flashing the most genuine smile that Roger had received. Roger was happy to reciprocate, even as John nudged Freddie glowering at the first interaction between the pair. Roger firmly believed that the few feet between him and Roger was much too great, and he had to hold himself back from crawling over to him and seating himself in Brian’s lap.

The minute Brian’s hand clapped loudly, signaling the class to begin, Roger decided he was going to actually put effort in- something he was not used to doing. John snorted a couple of times as he watched Roger out of the corner of his eyes, fold himself over in a way that gave Brian a great view, or when Roger ‘accidentally’ fell out of his extended tree, causing Brian’s to get out of his own pose in order to snake a hand around Roger’s waist and inch his leg so it rested on his upper thigh. Or best of all, when Roger still couldn’t do downward dog without tipping over, and Brian’s hard gaze following him encouragingly as he rested in table top (with his butt sticking out a bit too much) whilst the others finished their asana. The feeling of having Brian’s strong arm coaxing his body into positions he never thought possible made Roger nearly fall out of his pose again, imagining the various other positions he longed to get Brian in.

Still, Roger took every opportunity to make each position as sexual as possible. He had picked the spot directly in front of Brian for a reason of course. He was wearing Freddie’s tight clothes and he knew he looked good. All he wanted was to distract Brian from his inner peace enough to look over at a desperate Roger and feel bad enough for him to slip him his number discretely. To Roger’s dismay- it didn’t happen that class.

///

“Roger Meddows Taylor, are you wearing a thong?!”

John was never a gifted hissed, and so, when he whispered in a mortified manner the following week when Roger was twisted in warrior 2. Roger turned red as he felt the whole of the front row’s- and Brian’s, eyes on him.

“I picked it out darling,” Freddie helpfully added, much quieter this time as the row got back to actual yoga, and Roger dared to look up enough to meet Brian’s eyes, despite wanting the ground to swallow him and his blasted yoga mat whole.

Roger wished he hadn’t. When his blue orbs met Brian’s darker ones, Roger caught a look so unreadable, it sent a twitch down to his cock that would surely show up in his Lycra leggings. Curse John and his stupidly loud voice. Curse Freddie and his stupidly great eye for fashion.

For the rest of the class, Roger was convincing himself that he wore the thong to avoid awkward boxer lines and for overall comfort. He tactfully avoided the part of his brain telling him that he only wore them for the 1 in a million chance that Brian would grab him by the hand and drag him into the bathroom after class. 

Baby steps Roger. Baby steps.

///

It took 3 more weeks until Roger plucked up the courage to finally talk to Brian after class. In fact, it was down to John bullying him that he was being a wimp that made him paint a shit eating grin on and flounce back into the studio just as he had exited moments ago to stand face to face with Brian in an otherwise empty room.

“Hello there.” Brian smiled, and dear god was his voice beautiful. Roger wondered whether it was possible to be sexually attracted to ones voice.

“Hi!” Roger managed to reply, his voice coming out a bit hoarse. He was really letting himself down lately. Normally, Roger was a walking talking flirting machine and could seduce practically anyone on campus, yet this Brian seemed to make all his words evaporate from his tongue.

“Roger, right?” Brian asked, leaning down to push all the yoga mats into his bag but not letting his eyes drift from Roger’s own blue orbs. Roger nodded quickly, letting the room dim into silence before he remembered he should possibly ask the brunets name so that he didn’t look like the kind of weirdo who already knew it.

“Brian,” the man smiled, as if reading Roger’s mind and beating him to it. “I’m gonna be honest with you Roger, I was wondering when you’d finally pluck up the courage to talk to me.”

Roger began to sweat more than he had in any yoga class before as he laughed nervously. His crush on Brian wasn’t necessarily a secret, but he didn’t realise how glaringly obvious he had made it in order for Brian to realise.

“I’m gonna be honest with you then Brian, you are scarily handsome.” Roger managed to stutter. Good old Deaky had embarrassed him enough with the thong so what would a little bit of pitiful rejection do for him now?

Brains soft smile seemed to falter, before his face twisted into a little smirk, directed at Rogers own uncertain expression. He had no idea what kind of power Brian possessed over Roger to turn him into some weak stuttering mess. 

“You aren’t too bad yourself.” Brian cocked his head to the side, stepping forward and haltering Roger’s breath, causing the smaller blond to look up into the chocolate orbs of the brunet. 

“Can I have your number then?” Roger resumes, painting on false confidence as he cocked an eyebrow to the still smirking Brian. The taller man let out a breathy chuckled, leaning forward so his after shave tickled Roger’s nostrils and made him never want to smell anything but that anymore. His long dexterous fingers brushing one of the wavy strands of Roger’s hair out of his face. Roger’s dark pupils followed the curve of his digits before fleeting his gaze back to Brian’s eyes. Brian opened his mouth to answer.

“Oi Roger!” Freddie gelled, slamming the back door open as both boys tore themselves apart and looked back to a wide eyed and very guilty Freddie. “Shit, um sorry.” He waves his hands as John’s curious face poked into view, taking in the sight of a blushing Brian and a pissed off Roger, for interrupting their ‘moment’.

“I apologise for Freddie’s obliviousness. You guys get back to what you were doing. Me and Fred are waiting outside, Rog.” John said, suppressing a smirk and dragging a muttering Freddie out of the room by his ear. After the door slammed shut and a moment of silence passed over the pair, Roger turned back to face Brian, who was grinning.

“I’m really sorry about him, he’s-“ Roger started before Brian cut him off.

“Let’s make a deal Roger.” He said unsuspectedly, causing Roger to quirk an eyebrow at the sudden change in tone.

“...Sure?” 

Brian took a step forward.

“If you manage to get through next week’s asanas without a single stumble, or without needing my help, I’ll take you on the greatest date of your life.” Brian whispered, unknowingly promising something that ended up with Roger mercilessly practising his balance for seven days straight after. Roger agreed to Brian’s proposition with a smile.

How he couldn’t wait for next weeks class.

///

The whole week that followed was spent as usual, except for the fact that every free moment that wasn’t spent attending lectures or completing essays, was instead spent with either Freddie bending Roger’s body into Serpant, or John correcting his stance in Eagle. He couldn’t afford to show up rusty to next week’s class, not when going on a date with Brian was on the line here.

“I’ve never seen you this hung up over a guy.” Freddie commented, a snigger in his voice as he looked up at Roger, who was bent in child’s pose on the floor. It was a Wednesday night- precisely one day until his fate was revealed. It was also tradition to spend Wednesday nights huddled up in his and Freddie’s apartment with Deaky staying over, ordering a takeaway and watching movies. “It’s a bit unnerving.”

“Shut up.” Roger muttered, groaning slightly at how the asana opened his back muscles. He didn’t realise how tensed up his body was until he started taking his yoga seriously this week, doing at least an hour every morning and night. He knew he had improved at least- and even if he wobbled a little tomorrow, he hoped Brian would take pity on him enough to notice his efforts and take him on a date anyway.

“Yeah I never realised you were into the lanky guys Rog.” Deaky added, squeezing Freddie closer to him and placing a peck onto his mane of brown hair. Deaky received a similar “shut up”, before promptly sitting back up and facing the two boys, ignoring the blaring of ‘West Side Story’ (Freddie’s choice) in the background.

“Is he really out of my league?” Roger asked in a small voice. Roger was not the type of person to ever doubt his attractiveness. He knew he was a pretty boy- judging from the endless compliments he received from girls (when he tried to convince himself he was straight) and the interested looks from big rugby men in gay bars when Freddie, John and him wanted a night out. However, it seemed with Brian, he wanted all the attention he could get from the poodle to know that he was beautiful. He himself was intimidated by Brian’s own beauty.

“Darling, that is the most stupid thing I have ever heard come from your mouth, and you’ve said a lot of stupid things over the years” Freddie deadpanned before smiling softly at Roger’s obviously troubled mind. 

“Yeah for once I agree with Fred” John added, earning a playful seat from Freddie in return. “Seriously Roger, have you not noticed the way Brian stares at you like he wants to fuck you.”

“No actually I haven’t,” Roger shrugged, standing up before proceeding to flop down next to the pair, tucking his head into Freddie’s side as John began to dance his fingers into his mane of golden hair, scratching lightly as Roger leaned into his touch.

“I’ve never fancied someone this much,” Roger admitted, hiding his face in Freddie’s grey shirt and he felt Fred’s long arm tighten around him, as if protecting him from Roger’s ever so pessimistic thoughts.

“Hey, look at me Roggie.” John demanded, making Roger’s blue face glance up at him through his thick eyelashes. “Anyone would be stupid to not accept someone like you. You’re funny, kind, pretty darn fit and an utter arsehole. Don’t undervalue yourself.” He finished, as Roger giggled. Deaky could never give a sentimental statement without some kind of insult laced within it.

“Gee thanks Deaky.” Roger smiled. He breathed deeply, forgetting all about his poodle filled thoughts. Tomorrow was in Brian’s hands.

///

Roger was stupid to even think Brian would reject him. After Roger stepped out of the room only a week earlier, Brian was an absolute bundle of nerves. He had tried his hardest to come across cool and collected in front of the beautiful blond that grasped his attention so quickly in the space of one yoga class. He was head over heels for this little blond thing, that would so often distract him from his ‘inner peace’, and cause Brian to think truly sinful things that were definitely not appropriate in that environment.

As he sat alone in his little apartment (his flat mate Tim had gone out for the night), he couldn’t help but sit and ponder the proposal, like he had done every night for the last week. He was afraid he had come off too dismissive, or perhaps he seemed to keen? Or maybe he was being rude? Either way, Brian couldn’t help but feel like there would be absolutely nothing that could happen tomorrow to make Brian turn Roger away.

Except maybe if he didn’t like badgers.

///

Roger decided to complete his ultimate yoga class alone. No Deaky or Freddie there to distract him or egg him on with whispered words of encouragement. Nope. He was going to be a good boy and do this by himself.

Despite being a couple of minutes late (he was too busy having a small breakdown in the porch outside, wondering whether to just run away in an attempt to forget Brian ever existed), he was pleasantly surprised that Brian’s regulars had left an empty yoga mat smack bang in the middle of the front row, the perfect size for Roger. He smiled slightly, nodding to Angie, the university student that was always on his left side, before grabbing a pad and yoga block and made his way back to the mat, trying his hardest not to look up at Brian’s careful stare as he followed him through all his actions.

Brain started easy, with poses Roger knew he was capable of. He flew through downward dog to plank, earning a small nod from Brian, doing a few similar asanas before heading to tree, where because of all his extra practise, Roger was able to rest his foot on his upper thigh with ease, without a single wobble. Brian tried his hardest to gulp back his wide eyes as Roger shot him a small smirk.

Throughout the whole hour, Roger became loomingly aware of the small game Brian was playing. Roger’s confidence was going from strength to strength as he completed each pose like he could do them blindfolded in his sleep. At this point, Roger was certain that someone could place him on a deep cliff edge and he wouldn’t let it phase him. However, minding his unfaltering confidence, he knew Brian was saving the pose that Roger had been dreading for last. That damned eagle.

Roger shot a look to the clock at the side of the room. Only 5 minutes were left and Brian still hadn’t announced the one asana that could potentially cause Roger to fail his mission. Deep down, he knew it was only a little game, however he was intent on not disappointing Brian, or himself. John so often fondly shook his head at how competitive Roger got, even more so that Freddie. But Roger was not going to give up even when-

“Okay guys, we are now going to prepare for Eagle.”

Bollocks.

If looks could kill, Brian would have probably disintegrated into thin air at this point, the only remenants of him being his stupidly beautifully tight tank top that was stupid but also made him look like a stupid Greek god-

Stop it Roger.

Focus.

“Find your gazing spot when you do this one, you will find it helps.” Brian helpfully added, bending his knees slightly to wrap his left leg around his right, bending even more into his stretch as he interlaced his arms, making it look effortlesssly easy. As the others struggled to copy his movements, Roger found his perfect gazing spot, burning fury directly into Brian’s eyes.

He bent his knees, so far so good. He wouldn’t tear his gaze away from Brian’s muddy pupils, but the taller man watched every single movement the blond made, completely ignoring the annoyed huffs of the other members as they wobbled and fell out of their poses. His focus was Roger.

Roger would not show how he struggled to find his balance as he tentatively made his way into one leg. He took his time to breath deeply, letting Brian scan the rise and fall of his chest as he kept his arms out, wrapping his leg tightly around his right leg. Not a single wobble so far. The boys at home would be beyond proud.

Now came the hard bit. Roger could no longer use his arms for balance as they were essential in finishing the asana properly. Roger gulped back, tearing his eyes away from Brian’s for a brief moment to watch the way the brunets delicious lips curved, mouthing ‘you can do this’. Roger’s gaze flicked back up to his eues, burning with desire, lust and dedication. He could do this.

That a was all the encouragement he needed.

Roger found his whole body rooted to the ground, as if not even the strongest wind could topple him over as he lifted his arms to the sky, before bringing them to his heart space and interlacing them. He exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding as Brian took his cue to count to ten.

“1”

“2”

“3”

“4”

“5.” Halfway there.

“6”

“7”

“8”

“9”

“10”

That was it. He had done it. 

Brian shot him the biggest grin as he straightened his posture, not being able to keep the pride from his face as he told the class to lie back in shavasanah, their final resting pose. He kept shooting Roger looks as the blond himself look like he could burst with happiness. Roger was all too happy to comply, letting himself lie back from the mentally and physically draining class as Brian dimmed the lights, his soothing voice compelling everyone’s breaths to softly sync as they closed their eyes, submitting to the darkness of inner peace.

This was normally Roger’s favourite part of class. He could relax and catch up on the sleep that he definitely didn’t get the previous night, whilst not being distracted by Brian’s beautiful face. Yet today, he couldn’t forgo the dizzying thoughts, too excited of his achievement, and to confront Brian after class.

It came to the final part where Brian would make his way over to every member, pressing his thumbs to their temples in an act of calmness. Today though, Brian was going in an odd order, starting from the back and seemingly touching everyone but Roger. It wasn’t until he felt the signature calloused fingers that he flashed open his eyes, locking them with Brian’s own. No one could see them now, and only the steady symphony of beating hearts was accompyining them in the darkness. Brian let his fingers trail down from his temples, cupping Roger’s chin from where he sat behind the lying man. They were the wrong way round, but it wasn’t going to stop them now.

“Wait for me after class.” Brian breathed, his lips tantalisingly close to Roger’s as the blond shivered. “I believe I have a promise to fulfil.”

With that, Roger inched his head a few millimetres off the floor to capture Brian’s lips in a chaste kiss, melting instantly at how perfect they seemed to fit together. The ghost of Brian as he pulled away left tingles all around Roger’s body as Roger was left leaning forward for more. Brian shot him an apologetic smile as he got to his feet off his kneeling position and made his way to the front of the room.

“When you are all ready, you can begin to become aware of your surroundings once again.” Brian broke the steady silence, as people began to move their fingers and toes and sit up in easy pose. Roger was the last to sit up fully, unable to process the events of the last few moments. Brian has kissed him. And now Brian was smiling at him.

“Namasté” Brian spoke, bowing forward in prayer to signal the end of class. Roger could barely utter out the hoarse words in reply, and sat helpless as everyone began to clear their space. He felt like his arse was glued to the mat, waiting for Brian to pounce on him like his prey.

Some of the regular shot him confused glances as they began to sift out of the studio one by one, Brian having to distract himself by waving goodbye so he would not lock eyes with the blond beauty waiting for him. It wasn’t until the door slammed shut as the final woman left, and the pair were left alone.

Before Brian could even swing his body around to face him, Roger shot onto his feet, bounding forward with a look of intent on his face as his lips met their destination, pinning Brian back against the old wooden door. Roger, being the ever so keen one, slid his leg up the side of Brian’s strong leg, hinting to him. Brian let out a breathy chuckle, his hands finding Roger’s arse to hoist him up, before he proceeded to wrap his legs around the brunets hips, his mouth hot and wet and not leaving Brian’s for even a second.

“My my my, aren’t we eager?” Brian muttered into the kiss. It was tantalisingly passionate and Brian (nor Roger) had ever experienced something so lustful yet so full of unspoken feelings. It wasn’t until Brian trailed his lips down the pale flesh of Roger’s uncovered neck and he let out a brief cry, that both men realised their hard ons, and where exactly they were.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” Roger admitted, letting Brian set him back on his feet, still holding him tight as he legs threatened to embarrassingly buckle beneath him. Brian smirked, reaching out to grasp Roger’s small hand instead, bringing it up to his mouth where he pressed a delicate kiss to it.

“If it’s anything like me, then believe me I do know.” Brian grinned, tying his curls back with a hair tie that was on his wrist. “I’m very proud of you and all your hard work.” 

Roger smiled. Yes, he had originally taken up this promise because he had wanted Brian so badly, yet he found himself loving his new hobby increasingly more each day, and by the end of the week, he had realised he wasn’t just doing this for Brian anymore, but also for himself.

“As much as I’d love to keep hearing you shower me with compliments, I believe you have a promise to fulfil.” Roger said cheekily, standing on his tiptoes to push a strand of Brian’s poodle hair behind his ear.

“I believe I do.” Brian confirmed, reaching forward once again to peck Roger’s lips. It was something he could never grow tired of. “Now you head on home and get ready and I’ll pick you up at 8.”

Roger found himself traipsing back to his flat with a skip in his step, both Freddie and John waiting intently for the news in the living room. Both (including John) squealed like teenagers when Roger told them his fate, and they helped the blond scrub up for the event that had been on his mind non stop.

The minute he heard the brunets engine halt to a stop outside an hour or so later, Roger felt sick with anticipation, excitement and nerves. Yet that was instantly soothed when he saw his poodle outside their door, dressed like a true gentleman and holding a small bouquet of roses, finished with a smile enough to make Freddie swoon from where he was standing behind Roger.

Roger took a deep breath before taking the offered arm.

Brian had promised him the best date of his life. And when they tumbled back in a flurry of passion hours later, Roger couldn’t help but smile.

Brian delivered on his promise.


End file.
